


Captive & Drowsy

by Weegi



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 3D Land
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegi/pseuds/Weegi
Summary: Luigi is being held hostage! He's also very tired.





	

Luigi moaned and rubbed his heavy eyelids,feeling pretty tired. Being held captive in a cell surrounded by sweltering hot lava wasn’t exactly a good place to try and catch some z’s. In places like this,you have to stay alert,lest something happen to you. Problem is,Luigi pretty much had zero energy and only wanted to sleep. If that weren’t torture enough,the area was sweltering hot. Oh how Luigi longed to be in his nice cool room,dreaming away in his soft and cozy bed… “H-Hnn-!” Luigi’s head snapped back suddenly as his eyes flew open. He whined a bit,a small part of his conscience wanting to go back to sleep. He hoped Mario would be here soon…

“Mmmmnn…” Luigi moaned silently as he stretched. He felt sluggish and dazed. He didn’t know how long he’d be here,or if Mario was coming for him-heck,he didn’t even know if Mario was even near the castle he was locked up in,but personally he wanted him to hurry. Luigi wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay awake...but it probably wouldn’t be very long.

He tried moving around to send some energy through his body. It did the exact opposite-his movements sucked away what very little energy,making him sleepier than before. He felt weak and tired and possibly a bit cranky too. He steadied himself against a wall and soon he was nodding off…

“H-Haa-!!” He frantically looked around,a sudden burst of energy surging through him before quickly dissipating. Groaning,Luigi let himself drop to the floor,and soon he curled up,bringing his knees to his chest. His heavy eyes slowly closed as his head dropped to his knees…

“N-No-!!” He jerked awake again,eyes wide open. He needed to be awake and alert,not sleeping and oblivious. Sitting wasn't an option now. Luigi pulled his body up,leaning against the wall and rubbed his eyes. His slow and drowsy body begged for a chance to rest. He tried not to think about his current situation,but every thought immediately redirected to his overpowering sleepiness. Thinking about home was especially worse. Long nights at home,warm pajamas,thick blankets,snuggled up next to Mario,hearing his rhythmic heartbeat,and finally dozing off as if there weren't a care in the world…

“A-Ah-!!” Luigi’s eyes flew open again. He needed to stay awake…just as he nearly dozed off again.

“Nnh..s-so tired..” Luigi moaned. He trudged over to the bars separating him from the molten world and looked around for any signs of his bro. Nobody yet..Luigi reluctantly pulled himself away from the bars...only to succumb to a long,loud “Hhaaaaaaaaahhh…”

The yawn caught him off guard,but the short intake of fresh oxygen perked him up a bit. Which was good,since now Luigi was nearly stumbling over himself in blind drowsiness. He rubbed his tired eyes and leaned against the wall. 

“Gotta stay awake...wait for Mario…” Luigi mumbled to himself. “Stay...awake…” He rubbed his eyes as his hands slowly moved up to his face,and seconds later a long,especially drowsy “Haaaaaaaaah….” escaped him. He decided that resting his eyes for a few seconds wouldn't hurt-especially now that they insisted on staying halfway closed-but it was only a few seconds before a low snore rumbled out. And if he hadn't leaned over slightly,he probably wouldn't have waken up.

“Gah-!!” Luigi's upper body jerked upward,almost hitting the wall. He was so,so tired… He moaned and rubbed his eyes,a low,tired whimper escaping him. 

“G-Gotta stay awake...s-so tired…” Luigi was steadily dozing off. It was a sort of miracle that he didn't fall into a technical coma yet. He trudged back over to the bars and looked for his brother...and nobody was there.

Luigi whimpered drowsily. “M-Mario...please hurry..” He moaned tiredly. He went back over to his little corner and curled up...and seconds later he was snoring,at least until he woke up with a sudden start.

“Gah-!! W-Wha…?” At this point Luigi’s heavy eyelids were pretty much closed. Dark circles begun to appear under his eyes-especially protruding on his pale face-and his hair was a mess. But he tried to stay awake. Sitting was no longer an option-if he sat down he'd probably be snoring in a matter of seconds. Even standing up was a bit of a challenge-every so often his eyes would close,his head would bob,his breathing would even out, and Luigi would start snoring...for about a few seconds before he snapped awake with a sudden “H-Hnnh-!”

He wanted to stay awake and wait for his brother,but he felt so tired...Luigi rubbed his eyes and immediately succumbed to a long “Hhoaaaaaaaaaahh-...”

The short intake of oxygen brought a bit of energy to him. He rolled his neck,trying to wake himself up. Didn't work. Groaning, Luigi flopped against the wall,ready to give up. There was a faint itching sensation in his nose (which was odd) and seconds later he pitched forward with a small “--’Tchoo!!” Which immediately robbed him of the very little energy he had. Luigi whimpered and rubbed his eyes again.

Once again he looked over out of the bars confining him to his cell,hoping for any sight of his brother-and there he was! Luigi cheered drowsily...only for that to degenerate into an especially tiring yawn. “Y-Yeah..hwaaaaaaaaaah-..” 

Luigi rubbed his drooping eyes again and leaned against the wall,where he slowly slid down to the floor.He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head between them...just as the large wooden trapdoor opened,revealing Mario.

“Hey bro!”

But Luigi, who had already given in to his drowsiness, drifted off into oblivion,snoring softly. He moved around only a little bit.

“Someone's tired,” Mario teased. He gently lifted up his sleeping brother and cradled him like a baby in his arms. Luigi moaned and moved around before slowly opening his eyes. “M-Mario..?” He moaned tiredly. 

“The one and only,” Mario joked. “You look exhausted.” Luigi only replied with a long,tired “huuuuhh-mmmnn….” He rubbed his now teary eyes and snuggled into Mario's chest. Rhythmic heartbeat. Snuggled up next to Mario. This felt familiar…

“Poor thing.” Mario hoisted his drowsy brother onto his shoulder. “Going the long way,so it's gonna be cold. Might wanna bundle up.” Mario pulled out an extra Tanooki Leaf he had saved and gently brushed it across Luigi’s side. Upon contact the younger brother was enveloped in a warm and fuzzy fox suit. Almost like pajamas. All that was needed now was a warm blanket and a long night. Luigi shifted a little,mumbled a low,drowsy “thanks” and then smiled,finally drifting off into a comfortable sleep,his rough but quiet snores confirming this.

After Mario had suited up the two brothers started on their way home,with Mario carrying his sleeping brother over his shoulder. Luigi moaned and squirmed lightly at any rough or sudden movements,but he continued snoring for most of the distance home. He shifted a little and moaned in his sleep. Meanwhile,Mario continued on his way,not even struggling (after all,Luigi was pretty lightweight). He smiled as Luigi mumbled something along the lines of “love you,bro”. He gently lifted up Luigi and cradled him in his arms instead of just carrying him like a sack of oranges. Luigi seemed to be okay with this-he snuggled closer to Mario’s chest,right where his heartbeat was the most audible. He moaned contentedly and moments later the snoring resumed.

“Hey Luigi,look.”

Mario gently nudged his sleeping brother. Luigi moaned and slowly opened his eyes. “Hm..?”

“Look at the sky.”

Luigi slowly looked around at the sparkling night sky above the two. Long nights...Luigi smiled a gentle,sleepy smile. “Pretty…” He mumbled. Minutes later he snuggled next to Mario again and immediately dozed off,snoring softly.

Later on the two finally made it home. Once Mario had unlocked and opened the front door he made his way up the stairs and to Luigi’s bedroom,pulled back the thick comforter and gently lowered his sleeping brother onto his bed. Warm blankets. Luigi snuggled under his blankets and slowly opened one eye,looking directly at Mario. “H-Hmmm..?”

“Want me to stay with you?” Mario asked. He was still wearing his Tanooki Suit. In fact,both bros. were. Anyway Luigi nodded sleepily,only stopping to yawn. “Hhaaaaaaaaaaaah-...”

“Guess so,” Mario replied. He pulled back the covers and got in bed next to Luigi. He could tell that his brother was extremely sleepy. “Just go to sleep,bro. I'll be right here.” But apparently Luigi had already fallen asleep,snoring softly. Smiling,Mario scooted closer to his sleeping brother and minutes later he dozed off too. This was perfect. Everything both bros. had wished for had came true-to just be near each other for comfort and support.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Luigi's Torment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727988) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
